omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Benjamin Oliver Walker (SCP Foundation)
|-|D-9341= |-|The Spiral Gestalt= Character Synopsis Benjamin Oliver Walker, also known as D-9341 was a former D-class personnel who was later reclassified as an SCP when the foundation discovered he had survived the most dangerous and unfortunate of situations. He was once a Level-4 Senior Researcher in the SCP Foundation who was demoted to a Class-D due to the fact that he was researching an illegal anomaly known as 'The Spiral Gestalt'. Character Statistics Tiering: 10-B '''| '''2-A, possibly High 2-A Verse: '''SCP Foundation '''Name: '''Benjamin Oliver Walker, D-9341 | The Spiral Gestalt '''Gender: Male Age: 'Likley in his 30s '''Classification: '''Human, Former Level 4 Senior Researcher, D Class, Host of the Spiral Gestalt | Supernatural Force '''Special Abilities: '''Resurrection, Immortality (Types 8 and 9), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Travel, Can see in the dark, see through walls, see invisible entities, Can auto-scan the area for potential threats (With Blue Night Vision Goggles), Can heal wounds (With First Aid Kits, SCP-500, Estus, and Liquid Life), Can heal any disease (With SCP-500), BFR to SCP-106's Pocket Reality (With Strange Bottle), Limited Teleportation (With SCP-1499), Precognition (With Liquid Spoilers and Liquid Knowledge), Radiation Manipulation(With Liquid Radiation), Speed Amplification (With Liquid Speed), Empathic Manipulation (With Liquid Courage, Liquid Happiness, Liquid Sadness, Liquid Anger, Liquid Fear, and Liquid Love), Invulnerability (With Chim), Memory Manipulation (With Liquid Amnesia), Death Manipulation (With Liquid Death), Pain Manipulation (With Liquid Pain), Acid Manipulation (With Acid and SCP-106's Corrosive Liquid), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, and Telepathy (With the Heavy Hazmat Suit), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Telepathy, Diseases, Poisons, Chemicals, and Toxins (With SCP-714), Time Paradox Immunity | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation, Time Manipulation (Can create, manipulate, reset, and delete entire timelines), Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Travel, Non-Corporeal, Existence Erasure, Can exist within a physical form in and out of the worlds they create at any given time, Information Manipulation, Creation '''Destructive Ability: Human Level '(Is just a normal human). Through items and abilities, Benjamin can negate durability in a multitude of ways | 'Multiverse Level+ '(The main ability of The Spiral Gestalt is to create and reset entire universes, which in Containmeant Breach, are represented in the form of Save Files. Each of these save files contains their own instance of SCP-970, which is a spatial anomaly that endlessly loops across iterations of the same universe, thus creating an infinite chain of universes that The Spiral Gestalt holds power over), possibly 'High Multiverse Level+ '(It’s Implied that The Spiral Gestalt exists beyond the multiverse and is beyond regular Space-Time relations, which implies it‘s true nature inhabits a greater level than the 4th Dimension, including an infinite number of universes) 'Speed: Normal Human '| 'Immeasurable '(Exists beyond space and time, possibly even across an infinite number of universes. Is a Higher Dimensional force). '''Omnipresent within it’s own creations (Can manifest in and out of it‘s own universes that it has created at will, becoming present across all of them) Lifting Ability: Human Class '| '''Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Human Class '| '''Multiversal+, possibly High Multiversal+ '''(Can manipulate an infinite number of universes and is capable of resetting or even erasing them from existence if desired. These save files are also connected by SCP-970, who loops across endless iterations of the universe) '''Durability: Human Level. Benjamin’s connection to The Spiral makes him harder to kill given he can just respawn himself back to life and will indefintely repeat this unless the entity is killed off, severing his link to The Spiral | Multiverse Level+, possibly High Multiverse Level+ Stamina: '''Average, Low when using SCP-714 and the Ballistic Vest, High with the Gas Mask and the Hazmat Suit | '''Limitless Range: '''Standard Melee Range | '''Multiversal+, possibly High Multiversal+ Intelligence: High '(Oliver was once a researcher and gifted member of the personal. Can survive the most unlikely of situations through using his intelligence) | '''High '(Can manipulate realities and create them) '''Weaknesses: '''Normal Human Weaknesses, The Gas Mask constricts Walker's vision, The Heavy Ballistic Vest and Hazmat Suit weigh Walker down, SCP-714 causes extreme exhaustion and slows down physical and mental processes | None notable '''Versions: Benjamin Oliver Walker | The Spiral Gestalt Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''Various SCPs and items '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Spiral Gestalt: An powerful and mysterious force, the Spiral Gestalt is a spiral-shaped anomaly capable of causing severe damage to reality, able to physically create, reshape, and destroy entire timelines. After doing unauthorized research on the Spiral Gestalt, Walker gained the ability to utilize its powers by unknown means. Using this power, he is essentially able to "respawn" after his death by resetting a given timeline back to a set point before he perished, allowing him to effectively redo any events prior to his death, as well as create or destroy entirely new timelines, which are represented as save files within the game itself. * Gas Mask: The Gas Mask is used to negate the effect of harmful gaseous substances such as Decontamination Gas used in the lockrooms or the gas catwalks. The Gas Mask which grants the wearer a much greater level of stamina. This feature can be counteracted by other stamina reducing objects or SCPs, such as SCP-714. Its stamina regenerating effects will stack with the mysterious hazmat suit. * Night Vision Goggles: A pair of tactical night vision goggles that enable the wearer to navigate in the dark. Given that it is the only way to enable seeing certain invisible threats such as SCP-966, one can assume the Night Vision Goggles to work under the 700nm wavelength. This device also comes in with a built-in heads up display which auto-updates every 10 seconds with information, direction, and distance of both SCPs nearby and humans (either alive or dead). * First Aid Kit: A kit used to heal wounds and stop bleeding. * Strange Bottle: The Strange Bottle is an item that has varied effects, which include being teleported to SCP-106's Pocket Dimension, curing all injuries and ailments, causing heavy bleeding,and causing nausea and blurring the player's eyesight for a period of time. * Ballistic Vest: The Ballistic Vest is an item that protects all but the player's head from bullets. Once donned, the vest will cap the player's stamina at 60% of the normal maximum, but will give the player more protection against MTFs. * Hazmat Suit: The Hazmat Suit is used for protection from biohazardous materials such as SCP-008. Once donned, the suit grant the wearer the increased stamina regeneration of the Gas Mask and it will protect the wearer from Decontamination Gas similar to the Gas Mask. The Hazmat Suit is also lined with SCP-148, protecting the wearer from extrasensory mind-affecting properties effects such as those of SCP-012. * S-Nav: The S-Nav is a navigational device that displays a map of the surrounding area, informing the user where to go and which paths are dead ends. It is able to detect every nearby SCPs in the vicinity, with a small red ring and the name of an SCP will appearing on the S-Nav's screen if they are nearby. The smaller the ring is, the closer to the player it is. It is able to detect multiple SCPs in an area. * SCP-500: SCP-500 is a small plastic can of red pills. One pill, when taken orally, effectively cures the subject of all injuries and diseases within two hours, exact time depending on the severity and amount of the subject's conditions. * SCP-714: Seemingly nothing more than a green jade ring, SCP-714 has been shown to be able to expand and contract to perfectly fit the finger of anyone who touches it, though this is the least important of its properties. SCP-714 only changes size when touched by a 'new' subject. When worn, the ring will reduce the player's stamina. However, the ring can be taken off, and effects are not permanent. SCP-714 has several major effects, detailed as follows: ** Exhaustion, Compulsion to Rest/Sleep: Within minutes of putting on SCP-714, wearers report feeling worn out - physically and mentally exhausted. ** Slowed Reactions, Sluggish Movement: Subjects suffer from severely impaired reaction times; a normally sharp, alert and physically fit subject can have a hard time catching a slow-moving object thrown to them, even if warned and given ample time to prepare. ** Reduced Mental Capacity: Seemingly as part of the mental fatigue, anyone wearing SCP-714 claims that they 'think slowly', or may even have trouble finding the words to adequately communicate that they cannot think as clearly as normal. ** Mental 'Shield': As a dubious "benefit" of seemingly reduced mental capacity, wearers of SCP-714 show abnormally high resilience to memetic and mental influences, particularly commands or immediate effects, such as SCP-895's camera feed and SCP-012's mind-affecting properties. Weaker memetic influences may be totally nullified by this. In both cases, the wearer feels a strong and instinctive fear of the source of the influence; this fear drives them to immediately seek 'shelter' by any means available, potentially by attempting to destroy the source. This 'shielding' lasts only for as long as SCP-714 is worn. They are still at significant risk if exposed to any memetic influences that do not take immediate effect. Exposure to such influences should be handled as normal for the source in question, as the degree of 'protection' afforded by SCP-714 has yet to be fully documented. In addition, 'normal' images and sounds that would cause revulsion, nausea, etc. simply due to shocking or disturbing content have next to no effect on the wearer of SCP-714. The wearer will not even recall seeing them once SCP-714 is removed. Mundane persuasion (such as motivational speeches) has no effect, regardless of the speaker's skill and charisma. ** Chemical Tolerance: Just as their minds block memetic influences, the bodies of SCP-714 wearers slows and nullifies the effects of various chemicals on the body. Fully poisonous or toxic substances are generally not hindered, but those that specifically impede or enhance neural and/or nervous functions in some way (such as stimulants or sedatives) have very diminished effects. With the removal of SCP-714, this nullification effect expires instantly. Wearers may still suffer from standard overdose effects whilst wearing SCP-714. SCP-714 will provide defense against a number of hazards, including SCP-049's lethal touch and any "diseases" that would've been obtained by reading SCP-1025. Wearing a Super Gas Mask will still keep the lowered sprint bar, but the player can still run. * SCP-1499: SCP-1499 is a Soviet GP-5 gas mask. The anomalous effects of SCP-1499 activate when a human places SCP-1499 on their head. Approximately one second after SCP-1499 is fully secured on the subject's head, the subject vanishes from view, and is no longer detectable. The victim is then transported to a barren and inhospitable landscape, with tall black towers filling the area. Upon removing SCP-1499 from their head, the subject will reappear in the same location they were in when they put it on. In a pinch, this can be used as a means of escaping a potential threat. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Internet Category:SCP Foundation Category:Protagonist Category:Scientists Category:Humans Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Weapons Master Category:Criminals Category:Ressurection Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Pain Inducers Category:Death Users Category:Acid Benders Category:Healers Category:Time Traveler Category:Memory Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Probability Benders Category:BFR Users Category:Space Benders Category:Existence Erasers Category:Information Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Time Benders Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2